J'aime mon boulot
by Tenpou
Summary: Shûichi est un tout jeune photographe, voici son histoire. UA


**Auteur : **Tenpou

**Genre : **Shonen aï, Romance, Humour

**Série : **クラビテーション、村上真紀©

**Couple : **Shindô Shuichi / Yûki Eiri

**J'aime mon boulot : Chapitre 1**

**Résumé : **Shûichi est un tout jeune photographe, voici son histoire. UA.

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Shindô Shûichi, j'ai 21 ans, et aujourd'hui, c'est seulement la cinquième fois en une semaine que mon patron me menace de me virer.

_ « **Shindô !** »

Je sursaute et me retourne vers l'horrible dit patron, Monsieur Haeda : la cinquantaine largement entamée, une magnifique calvitie et quelques tours de taille en trop. Trop en trop.

_ « **Ha-hai !** », peinais-je à dire. Alors qu'il m'aboie dessus, moi, mon mètre soixante et mes cinquante-cinq kilos tous mouillés, semblaient être happé par l'énorme Monsieur Haeda.

_ « **Alors Monsieur Shindô, qu'est-ce que vous ne ramenez cette fois-ci comme espiègleries ? Un sauvetage de chat ? La fête kermesse de la maternelle du coin ?** »

_ « **Et bien, je... **» n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, qu'il me prit le dossier rose que je tenais entre les mains quelques secondes plutôt.

Tandis qu'il marmonne quelques jurons incompréhensibles à l'égard de la couleur du dossier, il se mit à regarder les photos qu'il contenait.

_ « **Mais qu'eeeeest-ce que c'est que ça, Shindô ?** »

_ « **Et bien, Haeda-san, il s'agit d'un jeune homme aidant une vieille dame à traverser la grande voie piétonne de Shinjuku. En voyant cela, j'ai pensé qu'il était de mon devoir de montrer à nos concitoyens qu'encore aujourd'hui malgré tout au Japon, il y a un esprit de solidarité et je...** »

J'avais pensé à tout, j'étais même prêt à lui écrire l'article qui irait avec la photo. Comment ne pas se réjouir d'un tel spectacle dans une société où le dialogue entre les gens dans la rue devient inexistant ? Où l'entre-aide devient un souvenir, et où les liens se délitent peu à peu ? Je m'étonne moi-même à penser à ce genre de choses, moi qui ne cherchait, il y a encore peu de temps de cela, pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Mes études n'ont tout compte fait pas été vaines, un peu de plomb semble être parvenu à entrer dans mon ciboulot.

_ « **Inintéressant !** »

Mais Monsieur Haeda ne sembla pas comprendre toute la subtilité du message que je souhaitai faire passer, et il me balança toutes mes photos à la figure.

_ « **Complètement inintéressant ! Qui se soucie d'une pauvre folle traversant la chaussée ? Ce que nous voulons c'est du sensationnel, de l'imprévu, du pertinent !** »

Je me retiens difficilement d'en décrocher une à cet espèce de gorille en costard cravate, et me plie misérablement à ses pieds pour ramasser mon travail en hochant de la tête.

_« Du sensationnel, hein ? Mais il n'arrive jamais rien ici ! »_

Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à mon inexpérience en tant que photographe où parce que je n'étais jamais là au bon moment, mais tous les scoops, sans exceptions, me passaient sous le nez. Il fallait toujours que je sois à l'opposé de l'endroit où il arrivait quelque chose quand cela se produisait, et bien sûr, le temps d'arriver sur place, l'information faisait déjà la Une. Monsieur Haeda m'expliqua un jour que c'était dû au fait que je ne m'intéressais pas aux choses qui étaient intéressantes. Si pour lui les choses intéressantes se limitaient à la dernière sortie shopping d'Ayumi Hamasaki, alors effectivement, ça ne m'intéressais pas. Je me relève enfin, Monsieur Haeda s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules. J'ai un frisson d'horreur, ce geste se voulait pourtant, je crois, amical.

_ « **Tu sais Shindô, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je crois que tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous** », dit-il d'un ton presque conciliant. Je pâlis.

_ « **Ma-mais, Haeda-san, j'ai besoin de ce travail ! Laissez-moi encore une chance !** », répondis-je.

J'avais en effet besoin de ce boulot : après le lycée et la tentative ratée de faire carrière dans la musique, j'ai suivi une formation pour devenir photographe. Mon diplôme (et dieu sait que ça ne s'est pas fait tout seul) en poche, et après avoir trouvé ce poste au journal de Monsieur Haeda, la première chose que j'ai faite, c'était partir de chez mes parents. Je vis dans un petit studio en ville près du journal, qui me prend une très grosse partie de mon salaire. Si je perds mon job, je me retrouverai inévitablement à la rue.

_ « **Je comprends mon petit Shindô, mais ce n'est pas avec ce genre de photos que tu perceras, pas ici en tout cas**, il retira son bras d'autour de mes épaules, **je compte sur toi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, après tu pourras prendre congé** ».

_ « **Maaais ..!** »

Je ne pus protester hélas plus longtemps, mon supérieur s'était déjà fondu dans la masse grouillante des bureaux du journal. Abattu, je baisse la tête en soupirant. J'avais déjà eu un mal fou à trouver ce travail auprès de Monsieur Haeda, qu'allais-je pouvoir bien faire maintenant ? Je fus sorti brusquement de mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un me bouscula, m'envoyant un « **reste pas planté en plein milieu du chemin, crétin !** » en guise d'excuses. Peut être que Monsieur Haeda avait raison après tout, je n'ai peut être pas ma place ici. Je rassemble le peu de conviction qu'il me reste encore, et me dirige vers mon bureau, ou mon « isoloir » comme j'aime l'appeler. Il est tellement petit et à part de tout le reste qu'il me donne encore plus de raison de croire que je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Je soupire. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ma nature de me laisser aller, mais comment pourrais-je m'en sortir ? Mes photos n'intéressent personne ici. Si seulement cela avait marché avec NG Record... ah, je ne vous en ai pas parlé, c'est ça ? Quand j'étais encore au lycée, avec mon ami Nakano Hiroshi, on avait monté un groupe, « Bad Luck », qu'on s'appelait. L'un des producteurs de la boîte nous avait remarqué alors qu'on jouait pour la fête de fin d'année du lycée, Hiro jouait de la guitare, et moi je chantais et jouais du synthé. C'était une chance inespérée qu'un producteur de la célèbre NG Record passe par là, on a tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. La gloire nous est pourtant passée sous le nez, le producteur, Monsieur Saka... Sakana (traduisez « Monsieur Poisson » en français) je crois, nous expliqua que le Président avait dû choisir entre nous et un autre chanteur.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, cette histoire m'avait parue, et me paraissait encore louche, comment un simple chanteur venu de nul part pouvait rivaliser en bonne et due forme avec un groupe ?

J'envoie valser mon dossier rose sur la pile juste à côté de moi, m'empare d'un marker noir et écrit par dessus : « inaccepté ». Je sens les larmes me perler aux yeux en voyant la pile monter un peu plus en hauteur avec les autres dossiers inacceptés.

_« Non ! »_

Je refuse de me laisser aller, et relève la tête pour ravaler mes larmes de crocodile. Ça vous paraît bizarre que je pleure ? Vous n'avez encore rien vu.

_« Allé Shûichi ! Ressaisis-toi ! »_

Je me relève soudainement, inutile de rester planter dans mon isoloir sans rien faire, il faut que je sauve mon boulot. Après avoir rechargé en batterie et en mémoire mon appareil, je sors du bureau plein d'une énergie nouvelle. Il fallait absolument que je sauve mon job.

_ « **MERDE !** »

Tandis que je regagnais d'un pas pressé la sortie, je fus stoppé dans mon élan en entendant un de mes collègues jurer, et me retourne dans sa direction, intrigué.

_ « **J'ai pas réussi à l'avoir, il se planque trop bien ! **»

_ « **Il ne quitte jamais son masque, hein ?** »

_ « **Vous imaginez le jour où on réussira à prendre son visage en photo ? Ça sera le jackpot les gars ! Et vous savez que...** »

De plus en plus intrigué, je tends l'oreille et m'avance dans leur direction, lorsque soudain.

_ « **Aaaah Monsieur Shindô, vous êtes encore là !** », je sursaute, une fois encore c'était la grosse voix d'Haeda.

_ « **Ha-Haeda-san, de qui parlent-ils ?** », demandais-je, fébrile, en regardant dans la direction du petit groupe devant nous. Le patron n'eut même pas à écouter leur conversation qu'il me répondit comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

_ « **Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant Monsieur Shindô ? Ils parlent de Yûki Eiri bien sûr, le célèbre chanteur, voyez quand je vous dis que vous ne vous intéressez pas à ce qu'il faut !** », ce qu'il ponctua d'une tape fracassante sur ma pauvre chevelure, aussi rose que mes dossiers en papier.

_ « **Itetete (j'ai mal mal!)... et, on peut savoir ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire, ce Yûki Eiri ?** », le relançais-je en me frottant la tête.

_ « **Il est très populaire depuis déjà trois ans maintenant, et il a su garder le mystère autour de lui en dissimulant son visage sous un masque à chacune de ses prestations publiques, les journalistes du Japon tout entier cherchent à savoir qui se cache vraiment sous ce masque.** »

_« Mais alors... »_

_ « **Mais ce n'est pas de votre ressort Monsieur Shindô, oubliez, vous qui n'arrivez même pas à avoir des photos des célébrités qui ne se cachent pa... **»

**_ « Je vais le faire !** », affirmais-je, plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent soudainement vers moi, dont celle du petit groupe.

_ « **Mais enfin Monsieur Shindô, soyez raisonnable et...** »

_ « **Je vais le faire ! **répétais-je,** donnez moi une semaine de plus, et je vous garantis que j'aurai la tête de ce Yûki Eiri ! **»

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

__ « … je vous garantis que j'aurai la tête de ce Yûki Eiri ! »_

En y repensant, je me dis que ça fait très chevaleresque comme phrase...

**Flash back -** _« Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? », me demanda alors Monsieur Haeda. « J'y arriverai ! Laissez-moi cette dernière chance, onegaï shimasu (s'il vous plaît!)! Si je n'y arrive pas, je partirai ». Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Monsieur Haeda accepta ma requête, arguant peut être qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et faire d'un pauvre idiot comme moi. Si j'y arrivais je faisais son chou gras, si je n'y arrivais pas, il me mettait à la porte, dans les deux cas cela lui convenait. Satisfait, j'entrepris de sortir du bureau quand les personnes que j'entendis quelques instants plutôt me barrèrent le passage. « Dit donc Shindô, ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est nous qui allons démasquer Yûki Eiri, compris ? », me lança l'un d'entre eux. S'il croyait me faire peur avec ces yeux de cocker, il se mettait les doigts en plein dedans ! « Sinon quoi ? », répondis-je en le défiant du regard. Décontenancé, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que je lui tienne tête, il ricana : « prend garde à toi ». _**- Fin Flash Back**

C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Tout ce que je veux c'est sauver mon boulot, et je me moque comme de la dernière pluie de ce Yûki Eiri ! C'est tout du moins ce que je pensais au début.

La semaine qui suivie, je me renseignais tant bien que mal sur ce chanteur, et me rendit effectivement compte qu'il était très populaire. Il faisait régulièrement la Une des magazines people, et ses clips vidéos passaient de façon régulière sur les chaînes musicales. Nom de scène : Yûki Eiri, véritable nom : inconnu, date d'anniversaire : un certain 23 février, groupe sanguin : AB, lieu de résidence : très certainement quelque part à Tôkyo, maison de disque : NG Record. Particularités : il est blond (selon les médias, il s'agirait de sa véritable couleur de cheveux (un étranger ?)), taille : un mètre quatre-vingts trois, il est mince et porte toujours un masque sur le nez (la plus part du temps ce sont des masques de type vénitiens (italien ?)) cachant la partie haute de son visage, il a très certainement les yeux couleur or. Embusqué au cœur d'un buisson depuis déjà deux bonnes heures devant le siège de la NG Record, vêtu d'un long manteau beige et de lunettes noires, je relis inlassablement mes notes prises sur lui en attendant sa sortie. Je soupire, Monsieur Haeda ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait que ce Yûki Eiri avait réussi à garder le mystère autour de lui, mes notes étaient aussi instructives qu'un épisode de Bob l'éponge ! Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, puis à mon vélo, juste derrière moi. Je soupire une fois encore.

_« Papa, maman, sœurette, Hiro, je suis devenu un de ceux de la pire espèce parmi les photographes, je suis devenu un paparazzi ! »_, pensais-je pour moi-même, les larmes aux yeux.

Les grandes portes vitrées de la NG Record s'ouvrirent enfin. Mon cœur manqua un battement, devant mes yeux à quelques mètres seulement, le grand, l'immense Seguchi Tohma, le pianiste et producteur des Nittle Grasper, mon groupe de musique préféré, discutant légèrement avec un autre blond masqué.

_« Attend. Un autre blond... masqué ? »_

Les quelques secondes de temps que je mis à réagir suffirent au blondinet pour s'évaporer. _Shimatta (mince!)!_ Alors que je regardais partout autour de moi, je vis une mercedes noire s'engager sur la route.

_ « **C'est lui !** »

Ni une ni deux, j'enfourche mon vélo et me mets à pédaler comme un fou pour garder dans mon champs de vision la voiture noire, filant à toute vitesse. Je crus la perdre nombre de fois des yeux, mais heureusement à chaque fois qu'un feu passait au rouge, j'arrivais à la rattraper. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas quitter la ville et que son logement avoisinait les environs, sinon, j'étais mal. Voilà maintenant une trentaine de minutes que je coursais à en perdre haleine le blond, il n'avait toujours pas quitté la ville.

_« Il m'a vu ? »_, me demandais-je à tout hasard, commençant à sentir une grande fatigue m'envahir. Je me repris, il ne fallait pas abandonner !

_ « **CHIKUSHÔ (merde!) ! Il se fout de ma tronche ! Et puis c'est quoi ces patelins tout pourris ? AIEUH !** », ça, c'était un énième ralentisseur, ça m'apprendra à ne plus faire beaucoup de sport, mon derrière me fait un mal de chien, et mes cuisses me semblent être dures comme deux bâtons en bois, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver mon souffle, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ces maisons, ces rues... soit j'ai des hallucinations, soit on est déjà passé par là... et plus d'une fois ! La voiture m'échappe encore, usant de ce qu'il me reste de force, je pédale encore plus vite pour la rattraper. Des klaxons. Oula, cette voiture bleue là n'est pas passée loin, je viens de griller un feu.

_ « **Il est là !** », criais-je à moi-même, comme pour me donner du courage.

Mais après cet ultime effort, la fatigue se fait encore plus grande et...

_« M-merde... »_

Ma vue se trouble d'un seul coup, et puis plus rien.

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Après une journée bien remplie et de brèves salutations faites à son beau-frère, Yûki Eiri reprit le chemin du retour vers son pavillon non loin du siège d'NG Record. Comme à son habitude en sortant de son lieu de travail, il revêtait un masque noir qu'il ne quittait qu'une fois chez lui, toutes les portes et fenêtres soigneusement fermées. Outre d'essayer de se faire passer pour le Zorro de la j-pop, il s'agissait pour lui de dissimuler sa véritable identité au monde, et d'avoir ainsi la paix en dehors de son travail. C'était tout du moins ce à quoi il avait pensé il y a trois ans, lorsqu'il signa chez NG Record. Dès lors, c'était devenu sa marque de fabrique, son « truc » en plus. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que faire espérer et saliver son public lui apportait une certaine forme de satisfaction.

Un feu rouge, un de plus. La ville et ses commodités. Mais c'est ce qui lui permis de se rendre compte de l'étrange personnage qui était vraisemblablement entrain de le prendre en filature depuis un bon moment. Et « étrange » était rien de le dire, un gamin aux cheveux roses affublé de lunettes noires trop grandes et d'un long manteau beige le coursait sur un VTT rose fluo. En trois ans de carrière d'artiste, Eiri en avait vu passer des journalistes, mais il devait bien avouer que là, c'était une grande première. Un sourire carnassier s'étira alors sur ses traits. Une nouvelle course à la photo qui vaut de l'or ?

_« Tu veux jouer ? Alors on va jouer »_

Si tôt le feu passé au vert, le blond appuya sur le champignon et reprit sa route à toute vitesse. Quand il ne voyait plus le jeune paparazzi à vélo dans son rétroviseur, il ralentissait légèrement pour lui laisser le temps de le rattraper, puis il repartait de plus belle. Il s'amusa également à faire trois fois le même tour du même pâté de maison, où les « stop » et les ralentisseurs étaient très nombreux. Eiri pensait qu'à la longue, l'idiot au cheveux roses qui le poursuivait allait finir par abandonner et se rendre compte de la supercherie. Que nenni, il le rattrapait à chaque fois. Le petit manège dura ainsi trente longues minutes durant lesquelles le blond s'étonna de l'endurance folle du jeune homme.

Finalement lassé et fatigué de sa longue journée, le blond entreprit de le semer définitivement. Il n'eut cependant pas à se donner autant de mal : il vit le jeune homme tomber de son vélo dans son rétroviseur. Il freina brusquement, ne pouvant détacher son regard masqué du rétroviseur. Un juron s'insinua entre ses dents, puis il passa énergétiquement la marche arrière. Il n'avait pas le choix, comme le quartier n'était pas très animé, il ne pouvait pas attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le ramasse, il avait le temps d'y rester. Sans pour autant en faire un cas de conscience, Eiri n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une mort de plus sur les bras. Il s'arrêta à hauteur du jeune garçon, étalé inconscient sur la chaussée.

_ « **Oï, debout sale gamin** », éructa le blond vers le pauvre photographe allongé sur le sol. Pas de réponse.

Eiri se baissa, prenant au passage le pouls du jeune garçon. Il était vivant, c'était déjà ça. Il avait les genoux, les mains et le visage égratignés. Ses imposantes lunettes noires avaient valdingué plus loin, révélant au blond le visage poupon de son pourchasseur. Un sourire narquois apparu sur les visage du blond. Il se demanda qu'elle était au juste cette blague, un journaliste, ça ? Vraiment ? Sans y réfléchir plus, Eiri prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le plaça sur le siège côté passager de sa voiture. En refermant la portière, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le vélo dans l'idée de le prendre aussi avec lui, mais cette horrible couleur rose flashi l'en dissuada. Puis il se reprit, déjà qu'il ramassait ce gamin, il n'allait quand même pas encore lui ramasser son vélo. Et puis quoi encore ?

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Shûichi reprit peu à peu connaissance, il grimaça. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'un semi-remorque lui était passé dessus, et même ouvrir les yeux lui sembla insurmontable. Que c'était-il donc passé ? Où était-il ? À peine avait-il réussi à se mettre assis qu'il fut pris d'une violente nausée qui le força rapidement à se recoucher. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il venait d'arriver, tandis que son souffle se perdait dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il coursait Yûki Eiri, puis...

_ « **T'es tombé à vélo,** lui répondit une voix glaciale, **et t'es en hypoglycémie, avale ça **», mêlant le geste à la parole, le propriétaire de la voix tendit un verre au jeune garçon.

Ce dernier détourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait sauvé, juste à ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme blond aux yeux dorés, vêtu sobrement d'une chemise bleu et d'un jeans. Shûichi réussit à se redresser assez pour pouvoir boire ce que l'inconnu lui tendait.

_ « **C'est... quoi ?** », demanda le jeune homme, d'une voix éraillée.

_ « **Un remontant **», répondit simplement le blond.

_ « **A-arigatô...** », fit le jeune homme, une fois l'intégralité du verre bu. C'est alors que...

_ « **HAAAA !** »

Eiri sursauta, qu'avait encore cet imbécile ?

_ « **V-vous, vous, vous êtes Yûki Eiri-san ! Et vous, vous n'avez pas votre masque !** », réussit à dire Shûichi, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. La chance lui souriant enfin, oubliant soudainement ses douleurs, il se redressa et chercha autour de lui, d'une manière somme toute assez énergique pour quelqu'un en hypoglycémie.

_ « **C'est ça que tu cherches ?** », demanda le chanteur, en exhibant dans sa main droite un petit sac brun. Shûichi se releva tant bien que mal et bondit sur le sac pour en sortir son appareil photo.

_ « **QUUUOI ?**, hurla t-il lorsque l'écran de son appareil afficha « no memory card », **mais, mais, mais comment ?** », et il se mit à fouiller son sac, ses poches, partout. Rien, absolument rien.

Eiri se délecta quelques secondes de cet amusant spectacle, qu'il était drôle de voir la naïveté dans sa plus pure apparence. Il se décida enfin à mettre un terme au supplice du pauvre petit paparazzi qui était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_ « **Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Comme si j'allais te permettre de me prendre en photo chez moi**, dit-il, **d'ailleurs tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre tes clics et tes clacs et te barrer d'ici avant que je te mette mes avocats sur le dos pour atteinte à la vie privée** », Eiri sortit une cigarette de son paquet de malboro rouge, et l'alluma nonchalamment.

Shûichi releva ses yeux baignant de larmes sur l'homme, il avait compris que ce dernier avait fait en sorte que rien ne filtre, et cela paraissait pourtant évident, sinon il ne se serait pas montrer à visage découvert si facilement.

_ « **ONEGAI ! Onegai shimasu ! **S'écria le petit photographe en s'inclinant devant le chanteur, **j'ai juste besoin d'une photo de vous, d'une seule ! Je risque de perdre mon travail sinon, onegai ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça !** »

_ « **Et si tu commençais par te tirer d'ici ? **Sanctionna le blond, **tu es bien insolent gamin**, dit-il d'un ton menaçant en s'approchant dudit gamin, **tu commences par me suivre, puis tu abuses de mon hospitalité, et tu crois que je vais accepter que tu me prennes en photo après tout ça ?** », demanda t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Shûichi qui s'était entre temps redressé.

Ce dernier en fit tomber son sac, il déglutit difficilement. Ces yeux... il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà pu voir de si beaux yeux, d'un or profond, vous transperçant de part en part. Impressionné par tant de charisme, il ne su quoi répondre, au même titre qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être fasciné par une beauté si rare, ou être totalement paniqué, et se contenta de fixer ses orbes violines dans les yeux assassins du chanteur.

_ « **Va t'en, et oublie mon adresse** »

C'est sur ces paroles cinglantes que le chanteur disparu dans l'immensité de son pavillon, laissant le jeune photographe sans voix et, enfin, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait deux solutions maintenant : se liquéfier sur place, ou sortir de là à toute vitesse. Oubliant complètement le sac qu'il lui avait tantôt échappé des mains, il décida de prendre la direction de la sortie et s'en alla aussi vite que son état le permis. C'est seulement sur le chemin du retour, à mi-parcours, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait ni ses papiers, ni ses clefs. Tout était resté dans son sac. Qu'il avait oublié chez le chanteur.

_« Raaaah quel idiot je fais ! Idiot, idiot idiot ! »_

Seul, son portable traînait encore dans les poches de son long short. Il le sortit et composa un numéro.

_ « **Hi-Hiro, c'est moi.** »

**À suivre...**

Haha, encore une histoire abracadabrantesque ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Tenpou ^°^


End file.
